


when you're hittin' it

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Kei is super giggly and Tetsu is weak, Kinktober 2017, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, M/M, soft smut is the best smut yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Over the years, Tetsurou has fallen in love with Kei's laughter more and more. There's lots of ways to make his pretty blond burst into fits of it, all of which Tetsurou has committed to memory. But there's one sure fire way to make Kei smile and giggle that Tetsurou can't help but favor.





	when you're hittin' it

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do four kinktober pieces (like one for each weekend basically) so here's my second contribution! I just really wanted some kurotsuki fluff tbh, I don't have any other excuse. Big thanks as usual to EmeraldWaves for checking this over for me! Enjoy!

It's no mystery that Tetsurou loves Kei's laughter.

Whether it be a sudden snort, a few amused chuckles, or the rare, full blown kind, Tetsurou prides himself on making Kei laugh. No matter the form, it's a heavenly sound, one which provides Tetsurou with a level of joy he'd never thought possible before.

It'd taken a while too, for them to get close enough where Tetsurou was rewarded with more than just a quickly concealed smile or snort, but man it had been worth it.

A number of things could bring it out too, and he's learned to exploit every opportunity. Tickling, stupid people on games shows, Tetsurou raging at video games...there were plenty of tactics to make Kei full on lose it. From shitty horror movies, to the occasional well thought out pun, Tetsurou now knows everything to do to get a giggle out of his blond beauty.

But there's one sure fire way to make Kei smile and giggle that Tetsurou can't help but favor. People can call him a perv all they want, they'll never know how rewarding it is to see Kei giggle during sex.

Much like right now.

Tetsurou grabs the side of the couch, digging his fingers into it as he fucks Kei with no shortage of enthusiasm. His mind is hazy, and his limbs ache, but it's the best burn imaginable. He doesn't even consider stopping.

Kei looks so pretty like this, underneath him, legs spread wide with one dangling off the edge of the couch as he grips the armrest behind his head for dear life.

Sometimes they take it slow, sometimes they fool around. But right here and now, they're just  _fucking_ like animals because they can, because they want each other more than anything else. Tetsurou can't control himself, he doesn't think either of them can, and the heat is building fast.

Kei's moans are short and climbing in pitch, the noises scratchy and desperate. Tetsurou drinks them all in, convinced he'll never be tired of seeing Kei like this.

From how those honey brown eyes are trained on him, he's sure the feeling is shared.

The couch creaks, evidence of one too many instances of inappropriate use. Needless to say, they don't often make it to the bedroom.

"Fuck,  _oh god_ ," Tetsurou says, and his hips piston even as he feels the familiar coiling of warmth in his abdomen. He's close, but he's  _not_ going to come first.

He refuses. He's going to  _make_ Kei come first, if only to see that lithe body arch and twitch for his own enjoyment.

Kei looks so pretty when he comes, he looks so pretty doing anything honestly, but Tetsurou might be biased.

Kei's arms quake as he pushes himself up on the couch, his head tilting to demand a sloppy kiss that Tetsurou can't help but give him. He surges forward, sending his cock deeper inside his boyfriend, and Kei all but screams into his mouth. It's dirty, not much else to it. Their tongues slide together while drool collects in Tetsurou's mouth, but he couldn't care less.

He could kiss Kei forever, but the blond has other plans. Or well, sort of.

Tetsurou rams into him, stopping for a moment to collect himself and stop his impending orgasm, and Kei  _loves_ it. He breaks the kiss, his cry choked as he pulls away. The sensation of being stuffed full, it's no secret that Kei's always been weak to it, and it shows.

The blonde clutches at his abdomen from the feeling, gasping lightly as his arms finally give up on him. He falls back onto the sweat soaked cushions with a drawn out whine, a vision.

Tetsurou almost comes just from that, but he stays strong.

"F-feels good,  _ah_ ," Kei moans out, the majestic sound broken up by small puffs of laughter. The small bursts eventually evolve into loud giggles as Tetsurou leans forward, pushing himself as deep as he can go. "Feels so  _good_ , so... _ha_... _fuck_."

An evil smile blooms on Tetsurou's face, and just like that, he's thrusting again, satisfied he'd reached his goal at last.

That's right. Without fail (and Tetsurou oh so prides himself on the fact), he can make Kei launch into a fit of breathless giggles in the bedroom. It's pretty fucking awesome.

And even better, Kei's laughter isn't from any mood killers or stupid nothings whispered into his ear, it's not even from the occasional brush against one of his more sensitive spots.

No, when Kei is really feeling good, when he's totally  _fucked_ out of his mind, his moans naturally mix with laughter, and the sound is so delicious, Tetsurou almost wonders if it's a drug.

While it caught him off guard the first few times they fooled around, once he'd realized what it meant, it became one of the biggest turn-ons.

It  _is_ the biggest turn on.

Because the thing is, if he can get Kei to laugh, it means he's doing one hell of a good job. And what could be better?

A win-win situation, if Tetsurou has anything to say about it.

"Having fun?" Tetsurou asks, like he even needs to. He smirks down at his boyfriend, watching the sweat bead on his forehead as he pushes his hips eagerly to meet each of Tetsurou's thrusts. Kei's pupils are blown wide, and his mouth is hanging open just enough for Tetsurou to see his cute pink tongue, and he squashes the urge to make Kei suck on his fingers. Maybe in a bit.

"Mmm," Kei hums, too blissed out to really care about how brazen and arrogant Tetsurou is being. The  _best_. A broken up giggle reverberates off the walls as Kei throws his head back, smiling stupidly and his legs twitching from the pleasure coursing through him.

Tetsurou seems to have hit a pretty good spot inside him, and there's no reason not to take advantage of it  _immediately_.

_If you're gonna finish, finish strong, that's what I always say._

Man, if Kei heard that, he'd kill him. It somehow made it twice as satisfying.

Tetsurou hoists his boyfriend's legs up higher, finally pounding into him with everything he has once again. He's on cloud fucking nine, especially when Kei cries out, the sound so loud and sinful Tetsurou doubts the neighbors didn't hear it.

Which is fine with him, he's more than okay with having everyone on their floor know Kei is his, and he's Kei's. Something inside Tetsurou swells with pride. He's the one making Kei lose it, he's the one holding Kei in his arms, moving him and making him see stars.

God, Tetsurou is so weak, because honestly, who wouldn't want to be him right now? Kei, in all his beautiful, naked glory, being fucked so good he can't contain the joy of it all. Kei is giggling from how good Tetsurou's cock feels inside him, will probably moan in glee once Tetsurou finally comes inside him, letting the cum drip out of his stretched hole.

Okay so he's getting a little ahead of himself, but who could blame him?

He can't get enough of it, loves how Kei's plump lips fall slack as he gives a particularly hard thrust, those honey brown eyes going lidded from the ecstasy of it all, like the blonde's absolutely sex drunk. They're both sure to look pretty fucked out after this, but there's nothing really better than that. 

And damn, Kei is  _loud_ when it gets like this. They both are, because like hell is Tetsurou going to hold back his own moans. As if he even could, not with Kei clenching around him so deliciously, like his body wants to keep Tetsurou there forever.

But as Tetsurou's thrusts start to grow erratic, he knows he's run out of time. The heat is rushing through him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge, but he's determined.

He brings Kei's head up with his hand, crashing their lips together as he rams into the spot inside Kei that'll unravel him, and it does the trick. Kei latches onto him, his toes curling as he comes loudly, his breathing stalling in short bursts afterwards.

It's enough to send Tetsurou over the edge, and it's better than expected as usual. The final mewl Kei lets out as Tetsurou buries himself balls deep further adds to the intensity of his orgasm, and he rides it out with a groan as he spills inside Kei.

When he collapses on top of Kei at the end of it, it all feels way too surreal. The sweat cools on his still too hot skin, and he feels his stomach rub against Kei's release. They're gross, beyond gross, and they definitely need a long bath, but it's amazing.

His eyelids feel heavy, but he's smiling, turning his head to press light kisses on his boyfriend's cheek. Kei nuzzles him in return, looking close to falling asleep himself.

_No can do._

Tetsurou pulls back to marvel at his handy work. Kei is limber and well fucked, and when he's like this Tetsurou can basically move him around however he wants (sometimes he takes pictures, but sadly his memory is full right now). Tetsurou spreads Kei's legs playfully, eyes instantly finding Kei's hole.

Okay yeah, people can definitely say he's a perv, but he doesn't care. Kei giggles when some of Tetsurou's cum slides out of him, and Tetsurou feels a shiver go up his spine. If he wasn't so spent, he'd be ready for round two from that alone. He brings a finger to where Kei's stretched open, smearing the cum lewdly on Kei's thighs.

_Much_ better.

Kei's must still be too dazed to berate Tetsurou for being so perverted, because he just laughs again, pulling Tetsurou in for a slower, less hurried kiss.

He melts, letting Kei pull him into his arms, and they stay like that for far too long. Eventually though, they do make it to the bath. Or, Tetsurou makes sure they make it to the bath, seeing as Kei's legs probably feel more like jelly than muscle.

They help each other, and it's great, mostly because Kei laughs lightly along the way, not quite free of the post-coital haze. It's music to Tetsurou's ears.

And as much as Tetsurou knows he can get away with saying just about anything right now, he thinks he'll save his compliments about Kei's laughter for later, when the blonde can really appreciate them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3 See you next weekend ;)  
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/tagged/adri-writing)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
